Carnival Makeup
by gravity5
Summary: Penny and Perry are going on their second date. The Flynn Fletcher family take an easy day and go to the carnival. To Penny and Perry, it is a wonderful romantic night. Read Perry and Penny and My First Brawl to understand this. The contest is still in session.


A/N: Hey guys. This is gravity5 here with the last story of the clue puzzle. After this post, I want answers. Read Perry and Penny and My First Brawl to get any of this. I don't own Phineas and Ferb or Good Time by Owl City.

Phineas and Ferb were sitting under a tree wondering what they were going to do today.

"Hey, Ferb. Do you know what we could do today?" asked Phineas.

The Brit shook his head and continued to read a book he had been holding. Just then, Candace walked out.

"I see you guys haven't done anything bustable," she said.

"We have no idea what to do today," Phineas replied.

"Good. We are going to the carnival today so don't mess it up," she said and walked out.

"Hey Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!" Phineas announced. They went into the house to get ready for the day. Penny and Perry stepped out onto the scene.

"Ooh! A carnival! You wanna go Perry?" asked Penny.

"Nah! You can go instead. I would rather stay at home," answered Perry.

"No, you don't. I'm not letting you stay at home and watch soap operas."

"Who said that?"

"Hello? I'm a nocturnal animal too. I've seen you wake up at the crack of dawn watching the Young and the Restless."

"I still don't want to go."

"You will go if I will have to drag you with me."

"You have to do much better than that." Penny thought of another idea.

"Oh Puweez Per-bear. It would be so much fun. The last date we had I almost got hurt. Would you please do it? Please for little old me?" she said.

Perry thought back to the day of their last date and shuddered. Penny put on a cute face and got Perry to no longer resist.

"Fine, I'll go!" Perry said.

"Yes! I can't believe you fell for that!" shouted Penny.

"What?"

"Um, bye. Got to go."

In an hour, the family was all done getting ready and was at the carnival.

"Isn't this great?" asked Lawrence.

"It certainly is," Linda agreed.

"Don't get any smart ideas," ordered Candace.

"Don't worry Candace. We are just going to have fun," Phineas replied. At the ticket counter stood a young teenager with curly red hair, glasses, and white attire. His name was Carl.

"May I please have your tickets?" Carl asked.

"Sure," the rest replied handing him their tickets.

"Can I take the pets in for registration?" asked Carl.

"Sure," replied Linda. Carl picked up Perry and Penny and took them into the booth. Perry and Penny raised their eyebrows.

"Look," said Carl. "This is the only OWCA approved carnival of the year. Each year, the agents have a carnival that they don't have to be mindless animals at. All of the booth masters are from the OWCA staff. Are you in?"

Penny and Perry gave a thumb up and proceeded out the door. The family walked in and saw a marvelous sight. They admired the amazing games, gawked at the amount of food, and stood dumbfounded at the different people all coming to this event.

The family separated leaving the two platypuses to do whatever they liked.

"What do you want to do first?" asked Perry.

"Let's go to the photo booth," she responded.

"A little cliché don't you think?"

"Living the dream."

Woah-oh-oh-ohIt's always a good timeWoah-oh-oh-ohIt's always a good time. Woke up on the right side of the bed. What's up with this Prince song inside my head?

Penny and Perry are taking funny pictures in the photo booth.

Hands up if you're down to get down tonight. Cuz it's always a good time. Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care. Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere

Penny and Perry were on a train ride through the carnival.

I'm in if you're down to get down tonight. Cuz it's always a good time. Good morning and good night. I'll wake up at twilight. It's gonna be alright

Penny and Perry stare out at the sky.

We don't even have to try. It's always a good timeWoah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-ohIt's always a good timeWoah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-ohWe don't even have to try; it's always a good time.

Penny and Perry are dancing to the music of a jazz saxophone.

Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again. Checked out of my room hit the ATMLet's hang out if you're down to get down tonight. Cuz it's always a good time. Good morning and good night I'll wake up at twilight.

Penny laughs at the moon painted on Perry's face.

It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try. It's always a good time. Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-ohIt's always a good timeWoah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-ohWe don't even have to try, it's always a good time. Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-ohIt's always a good timeWoah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-ohWe don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

Penny is smiling while Perry is doing a strength contest with a mallet.

Doesn't matter when. It's always a good time then. Doesn't matter where. It's always a good time there. Doesn't matter when. It's always a good time then. It's always a good timeWoah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-ohIt's always a good timeWoah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-ohWe don't even have to try, it's always a good time

Penny is overjoyed holding a bear that Perry won for her.

Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-ohIt's always a good timeWoah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-ohWe don't even have to try, it's always a good time.

"I had a good time," said Penny.

"Isn't that kind of redundant since we had the whole song playing in the background?" asked Perry.

"Perry! Don't break the fourth wall!"

"Sorry. Anyway, I had a good time, too."

They kissed and walked off to find their family.

A/N: That's the End. I'm sorry if it's a bit confusing. I was trying to make a montage. Okay. So the moment you have all been waiting for. The last clue is: Again. Think about it. Give your final answer any way you can. Ciao.


End file.
